thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Wilson (TV Series)
Paige Wilson is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a young adult, fresh out of high school or college, and a newcomer of the Prison. In some aspects, Paige is still rather naive, but understands the state of the world and what she has to do to survive. From her time at the prison, she formed a friendship with Carl Grimes. Overview Paige is a smooth, laid back late teenager. Most of the time, if a tense situation arises, she is able to keep her cool and help to protect anyone in danger. Paige also occasionally uses humor as a way to cope with her feelings, having a select few people she has heart-to-heart's with. One such person was her brother, but with him gone out in the world, the list is shorter. Additionally, since she believes her brother to be dead, she has a rather pessimistic view on the concept of finding people to take in, believing that the risk of encountering bad people Pre-Apocalypse Rochester, Michigan Not much is known about Paige's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was born and raised in Michigan, in the city of Rochester. Rural Georgia At some point, Paige moved to the state of Georgia before the outbreak, either by herself to start her adult life, or with her family. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Infected" Paige is first seen in Cell Block D. As Rick and the others rush in to help, she is seen protecting Luke from a zombified Greg. She swings a machete into the walker's head, and leads Luke to the safety of a cell, before Rick ushers her to flee the cell block. Not long after, Paige helps Michonne stand alongside Carl, as Rick explains what's going on with the new sickness spreading. "Isolation" Paige brings Lizzie to A-Block, informing Carol that they both have been coughing like the other sick residents. Carol lets them into the cell block, and Paige reassures Lizzie everything will be okay. Later, Paige runs into Glenn while she looks for Hershel. Glenn tells her that he's busy, so she goes back to her cell to wait. "Internment" Paige sits in her cell as Hershel enters to check up on her. Her face has become a bit paler and she's coughing more. Hershel gives her some IV fluids, while asking her why she stayed and fought in D-Block. Paige replies that she had to help, and that you can't just run. As Hershel talks to her, Paige tells him about her brother, and how he would always try to get her to stop getting into fights at school. She quickly apologizes for rambling, but Hershel doesn't mind. Immediately after, Paige watches in shock and sadness as another man stumbles out and chokes to death on his blood, Hershel being unable to save him. Later, as several residents begin to turn and attack, Paige kills a female walker to save Hershel, before rushing upstairs to save Lizzie from an undead Henry. She and Hershel find Glenn choking in his cell, and Hershel instructs Paige to stay in the cell and protect Glenn, giving her a gun. As the chaos comes to a head, Maggie breaks into the cell block, and Hershel struggles with walker Henry for the respiratory bag still around his head. With Maggie unable to get a clear shot, Paige steps out from above, shooting the walker in the head, saving Hershel. The three of them run back to Glenn's cell, and are able to get his breathing back to normal. Later that night, Maggie stops by Paige's cell to thank her for saving Hershel and Glenn. Paige says the same thing she said to Hershel. Maggie tells Paige that if she ever wants to talk, that she's around. Paige thanks her back, before Maggie leaves. Paige closes and locks her cell, looking up at the ceiling in thought, before going to sleep. "Too Far Gone" TBA "Alone" TBA "Us" TBA "A" TBA Season 5 "No Sanctuary" TBA "Strangers" TBA "Four Walls and a Roof" TBA "Crossed" TBA "Coda" TBA "What Happened and What's Going On" TBA "Them" TBA "The Distance" TBA "Remember" TBA "Forget" TBA "Spend" TBA "Try" TBA "Conquer" TBA Season 6 "First Time Again" TBA "JSS" While Matias talks to Paige over the walkie talkie, the Wolves invade Alexandria and begin killing some of the residents. Paige is heard frantically asking what's wrong, but Matias has to shut off the walkie and fend off an attacking Wolf, leaving Paige wondering what's happening. "Thank You" TBA "Now" Paige is seen among the crowd that listens to Rick's speech as the walkers surround the walls. Later, she watches in horror upon seeing the zombified Betsy who had killed herself. "Heads Up" Paige is seen at the end of the episode at Father Gabriel's prayer circle, sitting next to Matias. As the tower begins to fall, Paige runs out of the way, dragging her brother behind her. "Start to Finish" TBA "No Way Out" TBA "Knots Untie" TBA "Not Tomorrow Yet" TBA "The Same Boat" Paige appears at the end of the episode, entering the compound with her gun alongside the other survivors to check for any other Saviors inside. She then witnesses Rick shoot Primo in the head. "East" TBA "Last Day on Earth" TBA Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" TBA "Service" TBA "Hearts Still Beating" TBA "Rock in the Road" TBA "New Best Friends" TBA "Something They Need" TBA "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" TBA Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Paige and the Coalition form a militia in order to train the several residents of the communities to face any future treats. She takes part in a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Paige and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. After a Whisperer mask is discovered on the Oceanside beach, Paige accompanies Alden and Luke to head out and investigate any other possible Whisperer sighting around the area. When Yumiko radios the group to inform they have found something, Paige catches up to the others in the woods where they have found an abandoned campsite full of corpses and a walker skin. Aaron declares one of the Whisperers has been here. That night, Paige and the others decide to cross Alpha's border to put out the fire and avoid it burning down Oceanside. They discover the remains of the satellite and start combating the fire. Some use water while others dig a means to prevent the fire from spreading until the morning arrives. The group runs out of water as a herd of walkers approaches the group. With their backs to the fire, the group prepares for a fight. Paige and the group take their formations and start fighting off the herd. As they keep killing the walkers, Daryl tosses an axe to cut a tree down and have it fall onto some walkers. Later, the fire is put out and everyone recovers. "Silence the Whisperers" TBA "Bonds" Paige is among the Alexandria residents located in the infirmary as Siddiq and Rosita arrive to check up. She coughs into a bucket as Dante and Siddiq begin treating everyone. "Open Your Eyes" TBA "The World Before" Paige attends Siddiq's memorial, silently paying her respects as Gabriel leads the funeral. After it's over, she walks away. Later that day, Paige talks with Daryl, Carol, and Aaron about where Mary said Alpha's horde is located. She then accompanies them to meet up with Kelly, Magna, Jerry, and Connie. She hugs Jerry and gives him a fist bump, then hugs Kelly, giving her a friendly greeting. Paige and the others walk through the woods for a while. When they see that Alpha's horde isn't where Mary said, Daryl declares they're searching for Lydia instead now. Paige sides with Daryl as the group moves on. When Carol suddenly spots Alpha and begins chasing her, Paige calls out and runs with the rest of the group as Alpha leads them to a cave. Paige follows everyone inside, and unknown to them, it becomes a trap, with her and everyone else falling down a cliffside onto a small ledge with what seems to be thousands of walkers trying to reach them. Daryl slides down with them a moment later, and they all look on into the sea of walkers uneasily, Paige subtly glaring at Carol. "Squeeze" Paige will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paige has killed: * Greg (Zombified) * Henry (Zombified) * Jeanette (Out of Mercy) * Matias Wilson (Zombified) * 4 unnamed prison newcomers (Zombified) * 2 unnamed members of the Governor's militia (1 Alive, 1 Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Carl Grimes Before the prison's fall, Paige and Carl were seen hanging out together, talking casually and laughing. The two of them are shown to be good friends. Maggie Rhee After Paige helps rescue Hershel during the walker attack in Cell Block A, Maggie begins to respect and trust Paige. Even more so, after Paige kills one of the Governor's soldiers to save them as the two of them and Glenn run for the prison bus. Appearances TV Series Season 4 * "Infected" (No Lines) * "Isolation" * "Internment" * "Too Far Gone" * "Alone" * "Us" * "A" Season 5 * "No Sanctuary" * "Strangers" (No Lines) * "Four Walls and a Roof" * "Crossed" * "Coda" (No Lines) * "What Happened and What's Going On" (No Lines) * "Them" * "The Distance" * "Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Season 6 * "First Time Again" * "JSS" (Voice Only) * "Thank You" * "Now" (No Lines) * "Heads Up" (No Lines) * "Start to Finish" * "No Way Out" * "Knots Untie" * "Not Tomorrow Yet" * "The Same Boat" (No Lines) * "East" * "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 * "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" * "Service" * "Hearts Still Beating" * "Rock in the Road" * "New Best Friends" * "Something They Need" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy" (No Lines) * "The Damned" * "Monsters" * "How It's Gotta Be" * "Honor" * "Dead or Alive Or" * "The Key" (No Lines) * "Do Not Send Us Astray" * "Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) * "Worth" (No Lines) * "Wrath" Season 9 * "A New Beginning" * "The Bridge" * "Warning Signs" * "The Obliged" (No Lines) * "What Comes After" (No Lines) * "Stradivarius" * "Evolution" * "Adaptation" (No Lines) * "Bounty" * "Chokepoint" * "Scars" (Flashback) * "The Calm Before" * "The Storm" Season 10 * "Lines We Cross" * "Silence the Whisperers" * "Bonds" (No Lines) * "Open Your Eyes" * "The World Before" * "Squeeze" Trivia * Bex would later co-star in a Netflix original series alongside Steven Yeun, called Voltron: Legendary Defender. * As of "Them", Bex has been upgraded from Co-Starring to Also Starring. * Bex was credited for both "The King, The Widow, and Rick" and "Time For After", despite not appearing in either episode. * As of "A New Beginning", Bex is credited as a series regular.